There are a variety of applications in which it is advantageous to interact with a user via a substrate including an information display. Examples of such substrates include handheld cards or labels including a display region to show information for a user. Such a handheld card may be used for a variety of applications including security access cards or gift cards.
The information display may be a rewritable display in which information might be dynamically rewritten. For example, when entering a facility, a writing device may write text and/or images onto an electronic imaging substrate strip of a security card. The text may indicate the time and date of entry while the images may include various logos that change by the day and that security personnel will recognize. In another example, a gift card may have an initial balance displayed onto an electronic imaging substrate strip. When a customer uses the gift card, the new balance can be rewritten by a writing device used by the retailer. Additionally, various logos or advertisements may be rewritten onto the electronic imaging substrate strips of the cards as customers use the card.